


Le Roman de Gastown

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In Light of Instagram Post, M/M, My take, Romantic Fluff, The Cockles First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Jensen smiles in a way that still reaches his eyes, but is so tight-lipped it brings out the divots in his cheeks. To anyone who doesn’t know him the way Misha does, it looks modest but sincere.  “You know how Dee is. Very sentimental.”"Is she now?" Misha pries, tapping on the photo illuminating them in the small corner of the restaurant to enlarge it. "Then why is your reflection in the photo?"
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Le Roman de Gastown

**Author's Note:**

> Title V E R Y loosely inspired by a French (cos Canada) novel called "Le Roman de Silence", which translates to The Romance of Silence.
> 
> Also: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays!!!

_ 2009_

_"Tell you what. We have a half empty bottle of Chardonnay between us. No use in it going to waste."_

_"What're you suggesting?"_

_"A little game of Truth or Drink,” Jensen says, tipping the bottle with practiced precision into each wine glass, “I ask you a question. If you don't wanna answer it, all you have to do is take a shot."_

_"Jensen, I’ll willingly tell you anything you want to know about me."_

_"Well then, one of us’ll be sober enough to drive home."_

_"Are you admitting that you won't participate in your own game?"_

_"Participate, yes. I just call it selective truths."_

_Misha has to admit: Jensen’s energy is alluring. It’s like every word he says—uncapped with a similar careful precision—turns to carbonation the second they hit the air, and Misha’s drunk off a secondhand high. "You do realize the drunker you get, the more willing you'll be to talk, right?"_

_"Is that a threat, Dmitri?"_

_There’s something to be said about his golden green eyes sharing a pigment with the Chardonnay that makes him want to dive headfirst into a hangover, so he doesn’t hesitate replying, "Bring it, Ackles."_

2019

"I'll bring that right out for you, sir."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Misha doesn’t bother hiding his surprise after the waitress leaves. "Did you just order the three least ordered items on the menu _willingly_?"

"What can I say?” Jensen replies, leaning back with a comfortable, easy smile—the kind that feels like slipping into that familiar pair of pajamas with the hole in the breast pocket. Jensen’s one of few well-worn cracks in his armor that exposes him to his false sense of invincibility. “You've turned me into quite the adventurous eater."

"Adventurous eating is putting soy sauce on eggs,” Misha corrects. “Willingly eating sweetbreads is cause for adventurous bowel movement."

"I may have also pre-ordered us steaks. Medium and medium rare with a sear."

It’s Misha’s turn to slip into an easy smile. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Aside from some really good hand-wrist coordination…” Jensen muses, earning him a playful kick underneath the table. "Being there for me during said bowel movements."

"Always happy to support your irresponsible decisions." Misha raises his wine glass. "To us."

Just as they clink their glasses, the waitress returns with a pre-lit candle she places between them.

"Really?" Misha laughs.

_"I'm dead serious!” Jensen exclaims, forgetting the rules of his own game entirely as he downs a shot. “You're looking at LV Berkner's own cheer captain for two consecutive years."_

_"Dethroned?"_

_"Worse. Graduated."_

_"Worse?” Misha guffaws. “You must've had a good high school experience."_

_"You didn't?"_

_"I was bullied growing up,” he explains. “My family was poor, so we couldn't afford many clothes, and the ones we could weren't that glamorous. It didn't help being on the heavier side in junior high."_

_"Damn. That's rough. I'll let you take a shot for that one."_

_"Jensen Ackles, are you_ trying _to get me drunk?"_

"No, no. Of course not. I, um... Okay.” Jensen smiles in a way that still reaches his eyes, but is so tight-lipped it brings out the divots in his cheeks. To anyone who _doesn’t_ know him the way Misha does, it looks modest but sincere. “You know how Dee is. Very sentimental.”

"Is she now?" Misha pries, tapping on the photo illuminating them in the small corner of the restaurant to enlarge it. "Then why is _your_ reflection in the photo?"

Jensen avoids Misha’s gaze by focusing his attention solely on the photo. "Really? Is that me?"

"Jensen, we've been partners for ten years. If you wanted to recreate our anniversary photo, you could've just asked."

_"I'm out of questions!"_

_"Oh c'mon, there has to be something you're dying to ask me."_

_Jensen licks his lips. "Well, there is one thing."_

_"Shoot."_

_"Are you...?”_

_Misha can see him struggling. He licks his lips again, as if they hold the infinite truths of the Buddha._

_Maybe they do. Maybe that’s why he’s so afraid to speak._

_“…interested in men?"_

_Misha’s not sure how long he’s caught staring at his glass in front of him until Jensen jumps back in: "Oh my God. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I'm a drunk idiot. Don't answer that and don't drink on account of my invasiveness, please, it's not i—”_

_"Yes."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"I do. Like men."_

_"Oh." Blinking a few times, as if to dust the surprise off his eyelashes, Jensen fumbles a little as he replies, "Oh, okay. Yeah, that's... that's cool."_

_"I like women, too."_

_"Oh,” Jensen says, nodding with a shaky laugh, “I… I get that."_

_Misha chuckles. "I'm not really one to resign myself to a label. I've been called a lot of things in my life and none of them ever really resonated with me."_

_"You're different; I'll give you that,” Jensen replies, slipping back into the same confidence Misha met him with. He leans into their table—newly painted with condensation and crumbs from foods neither of them would rather mention again—and grins up at him. "Jared and I thought you were talking to yourself before we realized you were reading both parts of a script outside your trailer,” he continues, “We thought you'd gotten locked out and were suffering heat stroke."_

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"The compliment."_

_The candle has died down since the waitress first lit it, painting Jensen like a chiaroscuro-style portrait, accentuating the apples in his rosy cheeks and the bar above his expressive eyebrows. It’s hard to believe he plays such a serious character. "You're a funny guy, Misha. Albeit a little insane."_

"You must be completely insane to post this to Instagram,” Misha says, "and I must be equally insane to repost it."

"C'mon, it's not like the fans don't already suspect we're together."

"No thanks to you!"

"Imagine if we posted a photo of us kissing."

"You're a sadist."

"And a masochist,” Jensen adds, “according to you, anyway."

"Takes one to know one,” Misha replies, bringing his wine glass to his lips once more, pausing only to lift his finger. "The difference is you climax. I have to undergo surgery."

"I'll still never understand how you find the time to do everything you do."

"When it's important to you, you find the time.” Misha gestures to the spread in front of them. Their table isn’t littered with wine glasses, but there is something equally sappy beneath his fingertips: Jensen’s fingers, intertwining with his. “You know that better than me."

"God, I really wanna kiss you right now."

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

Blushing a deep shade of red that really give the appearance of apples in his cheeks, Jensen clears his throat. "Oh… right,” he laughs before leaning forward.

_“Sorry.” Jensen jerks his head away with a chuckle. “I must be properly drunk.”_

_Misha returns the laugh with the soft shake of his head. “Could you imagine we actually kissed?”_

Leaning back in the soft glow of the candlelight as he parts from Jensen’s lips, Misha whispers, "Happy anniversary, Jen."


End file.
